


Double Trouble

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun are dating, but he has a little present for you in the form of the Samoan Submission Machine.





	Double Trouble

“Thank you for bringing me on the road with you,” I said, snuggling in closer to Braun.

He was on the road constantly, so I didn’t get to see him a lot during the week. This time, however, I managed to get some vacation time and join him for a couple of weeks. It was great, being able to see him in his element and spend more time with him than usual. That, and meeting all his friends, all the people he talks about when he’s finally home.

“I’m glad you got to come,” he replied, his arms tightening around my waist. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and smiled into his chest, just soaking in how great it felt to be in his arms on a random Sunday night.

After raw tomorrow night, we would head home, my two weeks vacation done and Braun would be back to his normal schedule. I wanted to be able to soak in as much of this experience as I could. Being backstage for every show was incredible enough, but just being with Braun was a gift.

“I like being here, seeing you work, meeting everyone. Seeing the process,” I explained. “And some of the moves everyone does are awesome. I love being able to see them up close.”

“Which is your favorite?” Braun asked, fingers absentmindedly stroking my hair.

“I think Joe’s coquina clutch is my favorite,” I admitted. “It’s obviously pretty powerful.” Braun’s chest shook with laughter, making my position draped across him uncomfortable. Pouting, I sat up, staring at him. “What?”

“Of course you like the clutch,” he said, trying hard not to laugh too hard when he saw my face. When I pouted even more, however, he lost it, his face scrunching up in laughter.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, head cocked to the side.

“Babe. We both know you like the clutch for more than just it’s level of power. That’s just a contributing factor.” Braun’s voice held a sliver of all-knowingness, a tone I wasn’t quite sure I appreciated.

“Well then, I wish you would tell me what the real reason is behind me liking that particular move,” I grumbled, hands crossed over my chest.

Braun was silent for a moment, and I was convinced he was trying to find a way out of answering the question. I opened my mouth to say something else when his hand found its way around my throat, pressing lightly. I immediately melted into his touch, letting out a breath. The smile on Braun’s face made it obvious he had made his point.

“This. This is why you like the clutch so much,” Braun explained, fingertips tapping lightly against the column of my neck.

“Don’t bring my kinks into this,” I berated him. The statement didn’t have the impact I wanted it to have, my voice breathless with me leaning into his hand. But I had to try.

“You brought your kinks into this,” came Braun’s easy reply. His fingers tightened just slightly on my throat and I held my breath, waiting for something else. That something else was his hand dropping entirely from my throat.

“Um, excuse me,” I gasped, watching as Braun got comfortable against the pillows once again.

“We gotta get our beauty sleep.” Braun shrugged, fluffing up a pillow. “We have Raw in the morning.”

“You’re mean,” I pouted, eyes narrowed. Even still, I reclaimed my position earlier, legs tangled together with Braun’s, my head resting on his chest. “You’re a tease. And you’re mean.”

“I’ll let you decide if you wanna stick with that story tomorrow.”

My eyes narrowed at his words, trying to figure out what he meant by them. But by the time I was finally going to ask him, his breathing had evened out, his grip around my waist tight. Instead, I just settled into him, intent on asking him what he meant when we woke up.

=========================

I never got a chance to ask Braun what he meant. From the moment we woke up, we were moving. He had to get ready for Raw, and I just tagged along behind him. It seemed as if he was going nonstop, as if there were a thousand things he had to take care of.

Braun seemed frazzled, rushing around from place to place. I was, obviously, more calm and collected. I wasn’t the one with a match tonight, after all. But he seemed more freaked out than usual, constantly checking and re-checking his phone for “important updates from creative.” I never questioned it, just sat back and watched all throughout Raw.

After the show, however, it was revealed as to why Braun had been freaking out all day.

We decided to stay one more night at the hotel instead of immediately starting on our way home after Raw. It seemed as if it would be easier, less stressful, if we got some time to decompress before worrying about travel.

But it turns out Braun had an ulterior motive.

======================

“Um, Braun?” I said, trying to get his attention. “Why is Joe outside our room?”

We had just left the elevators, heading down the hotel hallway. Joe was propped up against the wall right outside our room, obviously waiting for us.

“I have a surprise for you,” Braun said, turning to give me a smile.

“A surprise…” I repeated, head cocked to the side.

“You’ll love it. But we have to get in the room first.” Braun took my hand in his, walking us down the hallway. I was quiet, contemplative, as we got nearer to Joe.

“You two all set?” Joe asked when we stopped outside the door, waiting for Braun to unlock it.

“She doesn’t know yet,” Braun replied, cocking his head in my direction. “Figured we could tell her when we’re in the privacy of the room.”

“Tell me what?”

I had a sneaking suspicion I knew exactly what they wanted to tell me, what this surprise was going to be. But I wanted to hear them say it.

Braun and Joe just shared a look before stepping through the door, leaving me to follow behind them. When we were all in the room together, it was silent, the three of us just staring at each other. Finally, Braun decided to speak up.

“You know that conversation we had last night?” he asked casually, moving to dump his bag over near the bed. I just nodded, my eyes flitting to Joe as he stepped closer to me. Braun continued, sitting in the chair off to the side of the bed, eyes glinting with mischief. “I arranged something for you. Joe.”

I bit my lip, eyes leaving Braun’s to look at Joe once again. The smile on his face was cocky, self assured. Part of me hated it and part of me loved it. When I didn’t say anything, Braun spoke up again.

“That is, if you want him.”

“I-” I began, looking between the two of them. The room was suddenly very hot, my mind racing with thoughts of what would happen, what could happen. Biting my lip, I nodded once, eyes back on Braun.

Before I knew it, Joe was behind me, his hands settled on my hips while his mouth trailed kisses along my neck. Braun settled back in his chair, eyes glued on the two of us. When Joe bit down on the crook of my neck, I let out a moan, my eyes fluttering closed. I could feel Joe smile, his mouth still pressed against my skin before his hands were on the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. When his hands went to the clasp of my bra, I opened my eyes to see Braun.

He was sprawled out in his chair, one hand rubbing along the fly of his jean clad bulge as he stared at us in the middle of the room. His eyes darkened, almost black, when my bra was shoved down my shoulders and Joe’s hands came up to my breasts.

“What, no matching piercings?” Joe laughed, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“I keep trying to talk her into them,” Braun replied with a laugh of his own.

Part of me hated the way they talked about me as if I wasn’t there, as if I wasn’t the object of their conversation. But the way Joe’s hands moved across my body, the way Braun’s eyes were focused on his every movement, made it impossible for me to say anything. It was all so overwhelming, and I loved every bit of it.

Joe went back to nipping lightly at the skin of my neck, down my bare shoulder. My head fell back against his shoulder, a whimper escaping my lips as his hands trailed softly down my sides. His fingers dipped below the waistband of my leggings, light against my skin.

I loved every second of this, but Joe was going so slowly, taking his time. It was so different from what I thought he would be like. Not to say it was a bad thing, but the pace was killing me. I took some control over the situation, my hands sliding right next to his at the top of my leggings before I was tugging them down my own legs. From his perch, I could hear Braun’s sharp intake of breath, could feel Joe breathe out a laugh against the back of my neck.

“Someone’s impatient,” Joe marveled, hands moving to my ass, clad in a lacy pair of underwear.

“You were going too slow,” I complained, pushing my ass back further against his hand. “I thought you were here to show me what you could do.”

Joe’s head rocketed up to look at Braun over my shoulder. Braun just shrugged, shoulders quaking with laughter. “You heard her. Challenge her a little.”

Joe let out a little growl near my ear before taking me into his arms and crossing the room to the bed, laying me out across it. “You like it a little different, huh?” he asked, trailing kisses from the front of my throat down my torso. “Like it hard? Like to be teased a little?” He bit at one of my hipbones after his questions, laughing as I moaned.

“Please,” I whined, arching my hips up toward him. My eyes moved to Braun, who had finally unzipped his pants, his hand lightly stroking along his hard cock. I bit my lip at the sight, my hips arching again as Braun’s eyes were locked into what Joe was doing.

Joe was quick to rip my underwear off my legs, mouth moving to my inner thighs. I was whining constantly, trying desperately to get Joe to moe his mouth to where I wanted it, needed it, most. When he finally appeased me, his tongue making one quick pass over my slit, I cried out, throwing my head back against the pillows.

“You make the best noises,” he commented, tongue flicking against my clit. “Make ‘em even louder.” And then he was devouring me, mouth harsh against my heated flesh. My hips rolled helplessly against him, fingers gripping the sheets on the bed so hard my hands cramped. Joe never let up, teeth lightly brushing against my clit as I cried out his name, whimpering underneath him.

“She likes to be choked,” Braun called to Joe from his chair. I forced my eyes open, turning my head to look at Braun. He was fisting his cock now, face red as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Joe paused, taking his mouth off of me and ignoring my whine of complaint. “Is that why you chose me?” he wondered aloud, fingers tapping against my throat almost playfully. “Because you know this is my specialty?”

“Tell him,” Braun commanded.

“I…The coquina clutch, I…I love it. And that’s why. I…Like to be choked. And you’re so powerful, I-” I rambled, breath shallow.

Joe’s hand tightening around my throat cut me off mid sentence and I let out a sigh of relief, arching into his touch. His grip tightened even more, a testing squeeze, and I let out an obscene moan, my own hands coming up to grip his forearm.

“Interesting,” Joe muttered, loosening his hand just slightly before his mouth fell to my clit again.

I’m not entirely sure what all I was saying, mostly nonsense, I’m sure, as his tongue flicked across my clit quickly, harshly. His teeth made another appearance, for just a moment, in tandem with a harsher squeeze against my throat and I tightened my thighs around his head.

“Please, please, please,” I choked out, my mantra as Joe kept up his pace. When his fingers tapped against the side of my neck, I came hard, crying out his name. My fingertips dug into his forearm when he didn’t pull back, tongue still assaulting my clit. And then I was coming again, my second orgasm rolling in almost immediately after my first.

“I think saying she likes to be choked is an understatement,” Joe said, cocky smirk on his face once again.

“She loves it,” Braun amended, voice sounding strained.

Joe gave me a moment to recover before he was lifting me up, turning me to face Braun on my hands and knees. I was still trying to catch my breath from earlier, my eyes glazed, as Joe pulled off his shirt. His shorts followed right after, and he caught my attention as his dick was freed.

“Think you can take it?” he asked, stroking along his length.

“She’s with me, she can take whatever you’re trying to give her.” Gone was all earlier playfulness from Braun’s voice, replaced by a hard edge.

“Relax over there,” Joe rolled his eyes, moving to settle behind me on the bed. “Just gotta make sure she’s still with us.”

“Definitely still here,” I told him, wiggling my hips back at him. I couldn’t see him, but I was sure he had that cocky smirk still plastered all over his face.

“Good,” was all he said in return before he was pressing his full length into me in one swift movement. One of his hands was against my ass, groping the flesh there while the other went up to my throat, once again wrapping his fingers around it.

I pushed my ass back against him, begging him without words to move as his grip tightened around my throat. “Please.”

Joe’s hand on my ass was gone for a moment before it connected with a harsh smack against my skin. I cried out, eyes meeting Braun’s as he watched while Joe finally started moving. His harsh movements were rocking my body obscenely, the hand wrapped around my throat there to anchor me. Braun was stroking his dick with fervor now, his eyes flashing black.

Joe leaned over me, his mouth at my ear so he could speak to me after noticing my laser focus on Braun’s dick in his hand. “You want him to come over here so you can choke on his cock? My hand wrapped around your throat and my cock in your tight little pussy while you gag on his cock?”

I let out the most high-pitched whine I ever have before, nodding furiously against his hand. I couldn’t even work out any words, mind immediately thinking about how much I wanted Braun over with us.

All it took was one nod from Joe before Braun was in front of me at the foot of the bed, his jeans down around his thighs. His hand was back to slowly stroking his cock now, looking down at me. Looking up at him through my lashes, I bit my lip, knowing exactly what his reaction to that would be.

I got what I wanted, Braun’s hand at the base of his dick as he moved forward towards my open mouth. I tried to ease down his length but with one particularly hard thrust from Joe behind me, I was shoved forward, the head of Braun’s cock hitting the back of my throat.

Braun and Joe groaned in unison, Joe’s hand tightening just slightly around my throat as he and Braun got into a rhythm. I was a moaning mess around Braun’s cock, back arched harshly to push my ass back against Joe.

When Joe slapped my ass again, harder this time, in synch with a harsh thrust from both him and Braun, I cried out around Braun. My eyes were watering and I knew I looked a mess, but I was loving every bit of it. Having both Braun and Joe here, together, was everything I could have ever asked for. I sputtered around Braun’s dick and he pulled away, letting me catch my breath, his hand back to stroking his length.

“What, can’t take it?” Joe teased, hips rocking against mine even harder. Even still, his grip on my throat slacked off a bit, allowing me to catch my breath for a moment. In retaliation, I moved my hips in a circle against him, self-satisfied smile on my face when he muttered a ‘shit.’

I steadied myself on my hands, moving my head forward to lap at the head of Braun’s dick. “Fuck,” he moaned, hands falling to the back of my head. Joe’s hand was still slack against my throat so I moved forward, taking the head of Braun’s cock into my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks, sucking hard against him, my tongue swirling around him. “I’m-” he started. I didn’t let him finish, nodding slightly while one of my hands came up to work his shaft. Braun’s hips stuttered as he came in my mouth, moaning as I moved back to swallow.

Joe’s hand tightened around my throat again, pace of his hips even harsher than they were to begin with. The hand previously on my ass moved around to my clit, pinching my clit before rubbing with the same intensity as his hips were moving.

“Come for me,” Joe ordered, thrusts getting sloppy. “Come all over my cock.” His hand was even tighter around my throat, fingers rolling my clit until I came. My voice was hoarse as I cried out, completely wrecked. Joe quickly pulled out of me, his hand falling from my throat as he came all over my ass.

I fell forward on the bed, my arms collapsing under me as he stood, reaching for his clothes. I couldn’t say anything, could barely think as I tried to regain my breathing, mindlessly watching as he and Braun exchanged some words while Joe got dressed. When he left, Braun turned back to me, rummaging through his bag for a towel.

“Am I dead?” I asked, voice small as he cleaned me up. “Because I feel dead.”

“No, babe, you’re not dead. I promise,” he laughed, stripping himself completely before climbing into bed. He pulled me up towards him, my bones like jello. “Did you like your surprise?”

“I loved it,” I assured him, pressing myself against him. “But I love you more.” His chest shook with silent laughter and I felt him press one last kiss to the top of my head before I was asleep.


End file.
